The most ruthless soldier
by Cokusan
Summary: Vegeta is the most ruthless soldier. No one messes with the Sayain Prince. One shot! Leave your reviews.


The most ruthless soldier

Vegeta looked at the corpse of the puny dark skinned warrior, who very much looked human, except for the two spiky horns protruding from his forehead. What a wild man, Vegeta thought. The warrior was dressed in nothing but man pants. The prince chuckled when he saw the hole he had blown into the man's gut moments before.

Suddenly, the Dark Prince swiveled around graciously on his feet as a loud noise caught his attention. He grinned. There were about twenty warriors rushing in at him, all looking very similar to the man he had just killed. His scouter did it's calculations upon his command as he pressed the button on it's side. The strongest one amongst them had powerlevel of 1500… They were as weak as they looked.

The oldest man amongst the group of warriors stepped forward suddenly, a puzzled expression on his rippled face. "What is your business here? Step away from him!" The man demanded. Vegeta grinned. The man certainly had the respect of the other wimps with him, but Vegeta didn't share those feelings. "Shut it, old man!" He barked out harshly, enjoying his own forwardness.

The old man was obviously startled and grunted in discomfort. "How do you dare to disrespect me like that!?" He shouted out, obviously offended. Vegeta laughed loudly. That was exactly what he had wanted, to offend the weak old gook. "You feel disrespected? Well, what were you planning on doing about it?" The Prince taunted subtly.

As if by command, the old warrior brandished a curved sword, before rushing in at the prince. He was surprisingly fast for a man his age… But no match for Vegeta. The Prince easily leaned back out of the way of the man's swing. Vegeta knew enough. The individual before him was nothing but child's play.

Vegeta smirked evilly before suddenly striking out with amazing speed and with extraordinary accuracy. His fist hit the receiver with lethal force, crushing the wind pipe upon impact. The man produced a few unsettling sounds before dropping to his knees, dead before his face hit the ground.

Vegeta grinned. "Here you come." He said, taunting the angered and shocked crowd of warriors before him to come at him. Two warriors jumped in from the left and the right of the group simultaneously. They were both met with a blast of energy which disintegrated them instantly.

The other warriors stood looking on, frozen. "What's the matter boys? You all look scared of something?" The Dark Prince mocked, giving them his most innocent look. One of the warriors swallowed, before aiming his bow at the Sayain. But Vegeta seemed to disappear all over sudden…

Before reappearing behind the bravest of the soldier's. He got a hold of his neck and twisted it, the bones inside the neck producing a sickening crunch.

The group of warriors now attacked in a panicked rage, but Vegeta simply leapt up out of their way and they went on to crash into each other. Vegeta grinned before firing down his signature attack. These fools were about to meet their maker at the hands of the mighty Vegeta, just like so many had before. And that was just the way Vegeta liked it.

"Galic gun!"

A flash of purple reigned down upon the group of surprised and helpless warriors. The explosion rocked the environment for many miles to come. Vegeta roared in laughter at his own might.

The Prince was thinking of what to do next as he looked down into the massive crater when Nappa suddenly arrived. "Hey Vegeta! I found a city! Seems like good fun!"

Vegeta smirked. Nappa was such a foolish brute. If he hadn't been a Sayain, Vegeta would have ended his life a long time ago. He chuckled inside. Maybe that would happen one day…

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Lead me to it!" Vegeta commanded, letting his leadership drip into every word. Nappa nodded nervously. "Uh, Right away Vegeta!" The big oaf said before flying back in the same direction.

Vegeta followed after him, the pair leaving streaks of purple and blue energy behind as they flew.

They arrived at the city minutes later and stopped to hover above it. Nappa pressed his scouter. "True weakling city this is… The highest powerlevel in here is only roughly as strong as Raditz." Nappa exclaimed after his scouter had finished it's complex calculations.

Vegeta smirked when he spotted a group of people below. They didn't seem to be warriors, but they would die soldier's deaths anyway. "Watch this, Nappa." Vegeta announced as an orb of bright purple energy formed on top of his palm.

It expanded and Vegeta threw it down with great power. It was precisely aimed and hit home in the center of the group of people. There were about thirty people there. The explosion rocked the city, as if an earthquake had hit. The group of people was shortly clouded in smoke, but the smoke eventually cleared, revealing a crater that was eerily empty.

"Copy me! We'll turn this entire city to ashes!" Vegeta said as he charged up another blast. Nappa laughed. "Sure thing, my Prince!" Nappa said happily.

The two Sayains then threw their blasts down, the energy approaching the city, loaded with more than enough power to spell imminent death for every living thing in the area.

Vegeta laughed. Thousands would die by his hands, yet again. Vegeta was the bringer of doom. He was Frieza's most ruthless soldier, known across the universe for his cruelty and power, almost second to none.

The combination of all of his traits make him one thing, _the most ruthless soldier._


End file.
